


Rude Awakening

by Purple_Galaxys_Arts



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post-Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Galaxys_Arts/pseuds/Purple_Galaxys_Arts
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are 15 but still find ways to prank their Great Uncle Stan.





	Rude Awakening

As the sun rose over the trees in Gavity Falls two twins were up and causing trouble. 15 year old Dipper and Mabel Pines were up and ready to cause some trouble, as they snuck into their Great Uncle Stans room as the two shared grins before setting their plain off.  
"AUGH! Grunkle Stan wake up!!" Dipper shouted as Stan shot up, looking at his great newphew and niece.  
"Grunkle Stan it's already noon and a bus load of tourists were already here!" Mabel shouted as Dipper quickly pulled her out of the room, the two snickering and giggling in the hallway.  
"Hot Tamales! Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner!!" Stan shouted as he sprung out of bed and grabbed his casual outfit as he hurrily slipped it on and rushed out of his room and down the stairs.

When rushing into the kitchen Stan was met with a laughing Dipper and Mabel, as well as his twin brother Ford, and Fords friend May.  
"Stan did you actually fall for that one again?" May asked with a small snicker as she happily munched on a piece of french toast.  
"You rotten kids! I will get revenge!" Stan shouted at his great nephew and niece.  
"But first you might wanna turn your suit jacket right way around, Stan." Ford said with a smirk as he hid it by taking a drink from his mug.  
Stan looked to see his jacket was wrong as he grumbled to himself and went to get dressed properly.

"You two do know that Stan will stop falling for that one some day, right?" Ford asked as he looked at his great nephew and niece.  
"I dunno, Ford." May said with a grin, "All you gotta say is theres a guy wanting to blow money here and Stan will run! I'm just amazed at how fast the man can get dressed." May finished as she sat up some in her chair.  
"Ha! You should have seen him when we were boys, he'd always get dressed in a hurry only to have our mother stop him and tell him his shirt was inside out or his pants were backwords." Ford said with a soft chuckle, Mabel and Dipper sitting in the other chairs as they watched Ford.  
"What other stories do you hold and hide of Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked with a grin as she slightly bounced in her seat, "Yeah, what adventures did you two have?" Dipper chirped in with a lopsided smile.  
Ford grinned as he he recalled some of the adventures he and Stan went on while they were younger, a happy smile on his face as he recalled a few stories to the three at the table.


End file.
